1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a bluetooth transceiver; in particular, to a bluetooth transceiver for wirelessly transmitting trigger signals generated from a wired headphone and operationally controlling a mobile device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the Internet and rapid development of wireless communication technology, wireless communication plays an increasingly important role in people's lives, particularly in Bluetooth wireless technology which has been widely used in mobile devices such as smart phones, tablet PCs and notebook computers.
Bluetooth wireless technology is a low-power and short-range wireless transmission technology which does not required any wired transmission line (such as a wire or cable) and connects a variety of digital devices, as well as resolves the inconvenience of wired connection between mobile phones and the surrounding electronic devices. More commonly, the Bluetooth wireless communication technology is applicable for wireless headset (i.e., Bluetooth headset for the ears) as the wireless transmission media between wireless headphones and mobile devices, thus users are not limited by the inconvenience of lengthy headphone cables.
However, the typical Bluetooth headset is only available for one ear which provides poor music playback quality. As a result, Bluetooth media receivers emerge from the market where a wired headset having both the left and right channels can be plugged therein. By pressing a button on the Bluetooth media receiver, user can wirelessly control a remote mobile device such as volume adjustment, phone calls answering and receiving, as well as music playback. However, when a wired headset is plugged into Bluetooth media receiver, the mobile devices can only be controlled by pressing the buttons on the Bluetooth media receiver, but not use the buttons on the headphone wire to control mobile devices. Although the Bluetooth media receiver removes the inconvenience of cable and provide good music playback quality for users, users are still required to relearn operations of the Bluetooth media receiver as well as discard the usual wired headphone having control buttons.
To address the above issues, the inventor strives via associated experience and research to present the instant disclosure, which can effectively improve the limitation described above.